


Friends

by The_Infinant_One



Series: 40 or so days of writing [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluffy, coldflash - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would stay away from her because of how she would suck the heat from them.  They would shy away from her so she holed up in her apartment away from human interaction. That's why she was so grateful for Barry. He stayed with her through everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just start a series of my 1-2 chapter stories! 
> 
> I added Movie Night and Not Enough time to this series also. 
> 
> I might post more than one a day or maybe non it depends on my schedule.
> 
> Most of these will be the Flash fanfic but I might add a teen wolf one here and there.

Ever since Caitlin became Killer Frost and Barry got her under control she would always feel cold.

Today she was dressed in a sweater and sweatshirt, long jeans and socks. She was sitting cross legged on her sofa curled up in a blanket drinking her tea when she heard the apartment door open.

"Hey." Barry smiled walking in with a couple of grocery bags. He just finished work from the CCPD when Caitlin texted him to buy her socks.

"Did you get my socks?"

"Yep."

"Extra fuzzy?"

"Extra fuzzy. And I also got Big Belly's Burgers." Barry held up the extra bag. His enthusiasm made Caitlin smile into her cup.

"Thanks but I'll pass for now, just put it in the fridge." Caitlin replied looking over the sofa at him. Barry pretended to be offended before walking over and rested his arms on the couch leaning in slightly.

"Is that tea even hot?"

"No, but I can always imagine." Caitlin grumbled.

"You want some more?" Barry asked and she nodded handing him the empty cup she was holding. He threw her the socks and then walked into the kitchen to heat up some more water.

Most people would stay away from her because of how she would suck the heat from them. Even Cisco wouldn't come as close as he use to. She didn't like the way people would shy away from her so she holed up in her apartment away from human interaction. That's why she was so grateful for Barry.

Barry didn't give up on her when she turned bad and he was the one that brought her back from the darkness. Even though the cold slowed him down Barry would put that aside so he could visit. He also was the only one who visited her apartment ignoring the cold temperature and put up with her grumpiness.

When Barry was finished with the tea he handed her the cup and then plopped down onto the sofa next to her putting on a grey sweatshirt.

"Okay so, Avengers 2 or Iron Man 2?" Caitlin asked playfully. (They haven't seen either one yet but Cisco insisted.)

"If we watch avengers all I'll be hearing is remarks on how good Thor and Cap looks." Barry replied light heartedly. "So Iron Man."

Caitlin handed him the Avengers CD box.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed but got up anyways and inserted the disc. Barry sat back and ate while Caitlin sipped her tea. As they watched Caitlin leaned against Barry's arm resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and wrapped his arm around her body rubbing his hand up and down her blanket covered arm knowing that she liked it.

"Haha look, Marvel has a fast character." Caitlin replied referencing Quicksilver.

"Uh huh. To bad he's not real... Unlike someone else." Barry replied smirking wiggling his eyebrows.

"Exactly. _Flash_." She smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so much. I think I could do more little stories with just them being friends.


End file.
